Gakuen AliceSeigaku
by clea everlasting
Summary: Pues seria una adaptacion más o menos basada en el anime y manga Gakuen Alice. Sakuno va en busca de un amigo de infancia, en su busqueda entrar en un colegio muy extraño. Hara amigos y tb enemigos, aunque las cosas a veces cambian
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este fic es una adaptacion de Gakuen Alice con los personajes de Prince of tennis. Aunque cambiare alguna cosa, como un poco el carácter de la protagonista Mikan para encajarla con Sakuno. Para los que no conozcan el anime Gakuen Alice,algunos de los protagonistas tienen la voz de Sakuno y Ryoma. Conpre el tomo 1 y 2 el otro dia del manga de Gakuen Alice y me encantó, asi que empece a ver el anime. Por cierto, para los que no lo sepan, en navidades sale a la venta el manga Prince of tennis en España - Bueno, os dejo con el fic.

Capitulo 1

Fuji es mi gran amigo de la infancia,creia que era un poco raro, pero se ve que es un genio.Por eso fue elegido por el gobierno para ir a un colegio de Tokio en el que solo se admite a niños prodigio. Todo un acontecimiento y más siendo de un lugar como el nuestro. Todos dicen que Fuji es mucho más que un simple genio, porque a la Alice solo van los que son realmente especiales.

Voy corriendo hacia alli y lo veo, tan tranquilo como siempre a punto de subir a un gran coche. Estaba muy enfadada porque me habia dejado una carta que solo decia que se iba a estudiar lejos. Se va a estudiar a una escuela en la que no saldra hasta acabar la universidad, y encima se va hoy. La proxima vez, no me envias la carta en tortuga. ( correo tortuga ( una tortuga lleva la carta)).

Tras decir que no me preocupara porque me escribiria y nos veriamos en vacaciones, nos despedimos y se fue.

Tras medio año, solo me ha llegado una postal, y encima dice que como aquí hace calor, mejor se queda alli con el aire acondicionado.

Lo conozco desde cuarto de primaria, al principio me callo antipatico, pero entonces un dia me vino con aquel rostro sin mucha expresión y me propuso participar en un concurso, diciendo que asi habria más posibilidades de ganar, recuerdo que entonces pensé que realmente era especial. Desde entonces siempre estabamos juntos…en cambio ahora.. ¡me ha dejado para irse con esas niñatas de ciudad!

Me fui a dar un paseo fuera de clase, porque no me habia dado cuenta de que lo habia dicho en alto…que vergüenza T.T. Pero poco después, escuche que comentaban sobre la Alice, decian que una vez entrado en la Alice, apenas te dejan ver a tus padres hasta la graduación, que parecia una carcel, ni si quiera se les permite llamar por telefono..y entonces me di cuenta de que los padres de Fuji tb lo estarian pasando mal. Pero resulta que tb le dan una beca impresionante, quizas por eso se fuera..pues me buscare un nuevo mejor amigo . 

Esa voz..hay alguien hablando con el profesor…ahora que veo quien es..es la madre de Fuji, hablan sobre una cantidad de dinero que se ha donado al colegio..y resulta que es el dinero de Fuji. Dice su madre que esta es la forma que tiene de decir a sus amigos que los quiere. Ahora se me viene a la cabeza todo lo que he escuchado en el dia de hoy. Asi que él se fue para ayudarnos, porque la escuela no dispone de medios economicos..es eso..y yo pensando mal de el…por que no me dijo, por que se ha tenido que ir?

Y en mi mente recuerdo aquella vez ahora que mis lagrimas caen, que una vez llore a su lado y me dijo que estaba horrible cuando lloraba, que cuando reia olvidaba todo lo malo..que le gustaba eso de mi, asi que sonriera. Fuji no sabe expresar sus sentimientos.

Por eso ha hecho lo que ha hecho, y se ha portado asi para que yo me molestase con él y no sufriese tanto por ello, ese tonto. No es justo que él cargue con todo.

Siempre ha sido difícil entenderle..no me habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos..soy una mala amiga..no quiero que nos separemos.

/Mas tarde en la noche…./

Perdona abuela…pero lo he decidido

He tomado rumbo en tren con mi mochila..Si no me rindo lo conseguiré.

/Al dia siguiente…/

L abuela de Sakuno se levanto y vio que Sakuno se habia marchado y con sus ahorros.

/En Tokio…/

Ahora que estoy en Tokio, solo me queda buscar donde esta…etto…es muy grande…T.T donde…donde?...- es aquí, por fin llegué- dije agitada por el camino recorrido.

Levanto la vista y no creo que ven mis ojos, es enorme! Y aquí es donde esta Fuji.

No puedo ponerme nerviosa por un sitio tan grande, aunque seguro que me pierdo T.T

Se acercan a mi unos hombres y me dicen que me pueden ayudar a entrar en la Alice, quizas siempre ha tenido razón Fuji con eso de lo patosa, tonta e inocente que soy, porque les crei y eso me dio problemas, menos mal que habia llegado un muchacho diciendo que era profesor de la Alice, era muy apuesto y joven por lo que no lo creí.

Todo era muy extraño, se habia acercado a los que estaban a mi lado y al tocarles y decirle unas cosas, le hicieron caso y se fueron sin mas. Ahora se acercó a mi y con aquella sonrisa me dijo que me fuera a casa, en ese momento lo entendí, debia de ser un travesti. Parece que no le ha sentado muy bien porque aquella sonrisa ha desaparecido de su rostro.

--

Parece que mi fuerza no le afecta y la he utilizado con ella-penso el joven profesor. Parece que tiene muchas ganas de entrar en Alice, hablo con ella mientras me ha dado bollos a la vez que me sonrreia. Lo he pensado y dejaré que entre en Alice aunque le haga una prueba.. Se ha puesto algo nerviosa, y dice que si puede entrar aunque no es un genio.

-La gente habla de " genios" pero la Alice no es para superdotados, en realidad, " Alice" significa "don innato"- le dije para que se tranquilizara y entendiera.

--

Estoy feliz, podre entrar y ver a Fuji, pero la felicidad a veces es interrumpida, y lo digo porque cerca hubo una extraña explosión.

-Mira, ese alumno de primero esta entre los mejores, es Echizen Ryoma- decia el profesor mientras ambos observaban a un muchacho con una mascara de gato negro, subido en la alambrada del muro de la escuela .- él tiene el Alice del fuego.

Me sorprendi al ver que llevaba una mascara de un gato negro.

-Aunque en verdad, es un poco bestia. Decia el profesor mientras extendía la palma de su mano dejando ver una pequeña alubia .

Cuando el muchacho bajo poniendose a nuestra altura, de la alubia salio una especie de latigo y el profesor le golpeo a aquel muchacho con el, haciendo que la mascara se cayera. Dejandome ver que era un muchacho de mi edad, tenia el pelo negro azulado y sus ojos, que nunca habia visto un color asi, eran dorados.

Me asuste de ver aquello, le habia golpeado con aquel latigo y estaba preocupada por el chico, iba a acercarme a él, cuando el profesor me detuvo. El muchacho parecia algo enfadado y cuando se acercó el profesor a él, dijo algo como " profesor salido" y tras eso, el profesor le dio un beso en la mejilla y el alumno se derrumbo en el suelo, pero el profesor lo tomo echandoselo en el hombro. Y tendiendome a mi la mano, me dijo, "vamos!"

Se abrieron las grandes cancelas que formaban las puertas de seguridad de aquel increíble campus. El profesor paso delante de mi, se paro un momento y me dijo: " Soy Yukimura Seiichi, bienvenida a la Gakuen Alice Ryusaki Sakuno"

N/a: Bueno, espero que este capitulo os haya centrado en como más o menos sera la historia, tengo tb hecho el 2 y el 3. Iba a llamar a la escuela Gakuen Seigaku, pero preferi dejarlo como Gakuen Alice, me resultaria raro poner en vez de ejemplo: el alice del fuego, el seigaku del fuego..um..aunque ahora que lo pienso..tampoco queda mal..pero bueno, asi se queda

Me voy de vacaciones unos dias, asi que hasta que vuelva no publicare, porque salgo mañana.

He cambiado un poco alguna cosa de la historia quizás, pero bueno no la seguira al pie de la letra porque tomare cosas del manga como del anime, y ya sabeis que las cosas cambian en uno u otro. Bueno, hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Bueno, aquí este segundo capitulo, tengo parte del 3 ya hecho, lo hice antes de irme de vacaciones, como llegue anoche, he decidido subir el capitulo, ahora me voy de finde a la playa T.T estoy cansadisima pero bueno, tendre que estar mas tiempo sin ordenador y sin leer fanfics de mis series favoritas T.T Bueno, espero que os guste ya que empieza a formarse más la historia y el trato entre Sakuno y Ryoma.

Capitulo 2

Hemos entrado a una sala, que parece decorada con todo lujo, y el profesor se ha marchado diciendo que iba a hablar con los de arriba, me ha dejado con quel chico que aun duerme en un sofa. Ahora que pienso en todo..quizas no me pueda fiar de ese profesor y sea un salido, con eso del latigo y el beso en la mejilla.. Uahhh que hago y si he hecho mal fiandome..uahhh no se que hacer..T.T

Las puertas se han abierto de golpe y ha entrado alguien algo extraño siseando y diciendo algo "madito Yukimura, seguro has sido tu quien ha robado el latigo del invernadero! Tzzzzzz"

No he podido evitar asustarme, que miedo y me he puesto a correr por toda la habitación, menos mal que logre tranquilizarme y estuve conversando con aquel profesor. Es el profesor de biología

Me ha acabado explicando que el castigo que Yukimura sensei le ha dado a aquel muchacho era lo mejor porque si no hubiese sido peor, ya que los de arriba le habrian dado mas problemas. Por lo visto el profesor Yukimura no es mala persona.

por cierto, sabes cual es tu Alice?- pregunto el profesor de arbologia

etto…no..-dijo pensando en cual podria ser su alice, nunca habia notado que tuviese nada como eso.- cual será el de Yukimura sense..

El suyo es el de las feromonas..Con las feromonas seduces a hombres y mujeres, y les haces hacer lo que tu quieras- decia seriamente.- Cuando las utiliza, los niños que no han experimentado el amor, se atontan y hasta se desmayan.

Uohhh! Es sorprendente profesor- decia Sakuno sorprendida. –etto…profesor, y esta máscara?- pregunto mientras tomaba aquella mascara de gato.

Es la " mascara controladora", sirve para reducir a cero el alice del que se la pone, se utiliza para castigar a los peligrosos. Por eso la mascara de un gato negro, por eso de que " huye de los gatos negros"….Aunque…Echizen, si se lo propone, puede anular el poder de la mascara…Tengo que irme, ten cuidado si se despierta, si lo hace aprieta aquel boton rojo (señalando a uno).

Que extraño es todo esto..Probemos..me acerco a él y..( tapandole la nariz)..no se ha despertado. ( se aleja un poco).

Que bien! Podre volver a verlo - Fuji.

Que? Me tiran de una de mis trenzas, se ha despertado 0.0. Ahora me encuentro en el sillon donde antes él dormia, y esta sobre mi, mientras tiene en una de sus manos mi trenza.. Apenas puedo moverme, su cuerpo sobre mi me lo impide.

-Quien eres? Responde o te quemo el pelo- dijo aquel muchacho al parecer algo peligroso.

Mi trenza, quiere quemarmela y no me da tiempo a reaccionar…que hago?.

La ventana de la habitación se ha roto, o deberia decir la han roto, porque alguien ha entrado por ella.

-Como has tardado Eiji- dijo el chico apartando un momento su mirada de mi.

- No es culpa mia..um? quien es esa chica?

-Estaba aquí cuando me desperte, no para de moverse y no me ha dicho quien es- se ha sentado encima de ella. No me hace caso asi que, demoles una leccion. Quitemosle las bragas.

-No seria mas facil utilizar el Alice Ryoma.

- Es que estoy un poco cansado..

Los profesores han entrado y han aprovechado esos dos para escapar por la ventana, que ni idea se como han podido cuando estamos en un tercer piso.

-hasta otra! Bragas de topos.-dijo mientras se las enseñaba aquel muchacho de una mirada dorada intensa.

--

Que vergüenza, nunca habia sentido tanta vergüenza, como se ha atrevido, maldito pervertido T.T ya no podre casarme.

El profesor Yukimura me consolo, eso no era nada, y no debia seguir llorando, y con una sonrisa me enseño mi nuevo uniforme. Me han dejado entrar a la Alice, pero por ahora es de forma provisional, para poder quedarme, tendre una especie de examen, según me ha dicho, tengo que llevarme bien con mis compañeros y ser aceptada - Y mi grupo será el B. Ahora me van a presentar a los delegados de esa clase.

No puede ser, es Fuji ññ, mi mejor amigo se encuentra ante mi No puedo evitar que salgan mis lágrimas, soy tan feliz de verlo.

Al final nos dimos un abrazo, me lance sobre el tan contenta de verlo.

El otro delegado que iba con él, se llama Oishi, parece muy simpatico y me ha dicho que cuente con él en todo lo que necesite.

Llegamos a la clase, es sorprendente, gente por ahí flotando y haciendo cosas extrañas, parece un videojuego o unos dibujos de superhéroes .

Bueno, ahora a hacer amigos, aunque me hubiera gustado sentarme donde Fuji, pero me ha tocado sentarme al fondo, será mejor presentarme, quien esta a mi lado esta tapado por un libro, pero me presentare igualmente, cuanto antes empiece a llevarme bien con mis compañeros, mejor.

Hola a todos! –dijo con una sonrisa.

Que? O.o no puede ser, es el chico de antes, el de la mascara y el otro que entro por la ventana esta a su lado con un conejo. Por que tengo tan mala suerte.

-Pervertidos!- digo levantandome de pronto y señalandolos.

Parece que he llamado la atención, porque todo el mundo me esta mirando.

-Pero que dice esta? Lo pervertidos son palurdos con segundas intenciones.- dijo tan frio y sereno como si no pasase nada.- Como si tuviera algun interes en ti, cabeza hueca.

Eh? Pero que pasa? Estoy en el aire y no puedo bajar, alguien me ha hecho esto, esta al lado de esos dos pervertidos

Oishi les ha pedido que me bajen, pero no les hacen caso. Una chica con colas ha dicho que me lo merecia, con lo amable que es Ryoma sama. Se llama Tomota y dice que es del club de fans de ese cretino.

Por lo menos él al final ha dicho que me bajen.

-Ey! Topos azules, cual es tu Alice?.

Eso es algo que ni yo se, pero por que s elo iba a decir a él?

Alguien esta empezando a decirles lo que pienso, es que tb hay quien puede leer mi mente?

Lo he complicado todo aun mas, cuando se han burlado de mi diciendo que no tenia Alice y que los suyos eran mejores en el caso de que tuviera porque no podia demostrarlo, al final he dicho que uno no es mejor que otro, que son estupidos, eror porque empezaron a tirarme de las trenzas y todo. Me iban a pegar un puñetazo, pero Fuji me ha salvado o menos mal que me ha ayudado.

Lo siento, pero soy el unico con derecho a hacer llorar a esta tonta, asi que no te metas con ella sin mi permiso. Dijo Fuji con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo decia.

Se dio la vuelta y empezo a hablarme: " La verdad es que..nunca imagine..que fueras capaz de venir hasta aquí a verme."

--

Pero ese tierno momento con Fuji fue interrumpido por aquel tipo. Me propuso un traro, si cruzaba el bosque del norte, reconoceria que me quedase aquí, asi podria quedarme en Alice. Menos mal que me dijo que podia ir con quien quisiera.

Y asi, me puse en marcha hacia el bosque

--

En la clase..

-Ey! Ryoma, tienes algo encontra de los topos azules? Lo del bosque es demasiado..- dijo el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

-Nada especial..-respondo este

En el bosque…

Nada es lo que parece, aquí hay peluches que te dan una paliza, y lo se muy bien, he estado corriendo perseguida por uno.

Pero me he enterado de que el Alice de Fuji es sorprendente, es un genio inventor. Puede crear todo tipo de cosas que se imagine. Oishi, tiene el del ilusionismo…Todos los alice que he visto son geniales, me pregunto cual tengo yo.

Tb he descubierto que al parecer ese Echizen Ryoma, es temido hasta por los adultos por su alice, y por eso le siguen los de la clase, pero al unico que deja discutir con el, es a su amigo de infancia, Eiji Kikumaru..hay rumores que dicen, que una vez mato a alguien en el colegio..

Pero como ya he dicho, aquí hay de todo, hasta un polluelo gigantesco. Que como mi suerte indica, nos persiguió todo el tiempo. Habia que hacer algo para que se alejara de nosotros. Y tras pensarlo, solo hayamos una solucion, Eiji, Eiji tiene el alice de las feromonas animales., ese hace que los animales te hagan caso…Pero el problema era, que Eiji era de los de Ryoma, como podiamos hacer que nos ayudase? Ahí, a mi querido amigo Fuji, se le ocurrio algo, es que es un genio

--

Y funciono, porque al final logramos que viniera y todo. Lo que hicimos fue crear una ilusion de animales sufriendo y pidiendole ayuda, asi que el vino a toda prisa.

CONTINUARA…..

Agradecimientos a Hibari Tachikawa por tu review, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, es él. En principio pense poner a Eiji o Fuji en ese papel, además, Fuji encajaba muy bien, pero al final opte porque fuese el amigo de infancia de Sakuno, porque si no era él, tenia que ser Tezuka y no terminaba de encajar…bueno, tenia mis dudas en algunos papeles, pensaba hacer que el profesor de arbologia fuese Caído mientras que en vez de Yukimura fuese Momo, por lo de las peleas, pero lo deje tal como esta.

Espero que os guste.


End file.
